


A Promise Kept

by RedsWolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Potter References, Little bit angsty, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsWolf/pseuds/RedsWolf
Summary: Maggie was always one to keep a promise. No matter what it was. To her a promise was a big deal. Something sacred almost, because it meant something. Not the least of which was how much a person really trusted her to keep it and to not let them down. For whatever reason. And growing up, she always kept every single promise that she ever made.





	

Maggie was always one to keep a promise. No matter what it was. To her a promise was a big deal. Something sacred almost, because it meant something. Not the least of which was how much a person really trusted her to keep it and to not let them down. For whatever reason. And growing up, she always kept every single promise that she ever made.

Whether it was a promise to a friend, to keep quiet about the fact that she too was gay. Until she was ready to come out. At which point Maggie promised her that she would be right there with her, when that time came. And she was, right by her side in silent support. Because she never breaks a promise.

Or a promise to her parents to always work hard. To always give 100%, no matter how difficult it might be at times. Which is exactly how she became a detective. By working hard and giving 100% of everything she had. Not once did the thought that it was too hard, that she should just give up, cross her mind. Because she made a promise to her parents and Maggie never broke her promises.

Even to her siblings, who had that annoying tendency to drive her crazy. She made promises to them, to not let their parents know, when she caught them sneaking in or out of the house. Or made a promise to keep quiet about a failed math test. Not one of those promises was ever broken. A fact that her not so annoying anymore, siblings still remembered and were still so grateful for.

Because Maggie Sawyer _always, keeps her promises_.

———

So when she made the promise to Alex, that she would be there for her, whenever, wherever. She really meant it. Even when it was 4 in the morning, and her phone was buzzing and ringing on her bed side table. She reached over to grab it, half asleep, until she saw the photo of Alex on the screen. That had her sitting bolt upright and wide awake instantly, because she knew something had happened on her latest mission. Once she answered the phone, she knew that it wasn't good, before Alex even spoke. 

Her girlfriend was in tears, because they had been so, so close to finally rescuing her dad. But somehow they once again didn't manage to get there in time. Once again, her dad was gone. Leaving Alex with absolutely no clue as to where he could be now, with no clue as to where to look next.

Without a second thought, Maggie was out of bed, changed into jeans, her leather jacket thrown over her sleep shirt and boots on her feet, heading out the door. She told Alex to wait, that she would be there soon. And Alex let out a sob of relief, even though she adamantly protested, saying over and over again, "No, no, Maggie it's okay. I'll be okay, you can stay there and get back to sleep, come over in a few hours." 

Although Maggie could clearly hear that Alex didn't really mean what she was saying. She could hear the ache in her voice. The hidden plea for her to come over, to hold Alex securely in her arms, to make her feel safe. 

So naturally Maggie didn't listen. "Alex, sweetie, I'm coming over. Right now. You shouldn't be alone when you really don't have to be. I want to be there with you. Alright?"

The only sound she could hear, was the occasional sniff and shuddering breath. It took a couple minutes for Alex to pull herself together enough to speak again.

"Okay. See you soon?" she didn't mean for it to come out sounding like a question. Or to sound so vulnerable and afraid. Afraid that in the short amount of time it took to get from Maggie's place to hers, her girlfriend would somehow disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"Sooner and faster than you can say _Quidditch_ , Danvers." Maggie smiled, which only grew when she got a watery laugh in return.

"And _you_ call _me_ a _Nerd_." Alex whispered, heart warming, with the realization that Maggie had just made a _Harry Potter_ reference. As they had recently spent a 3 day weekend binge watching all 8 films. Thoroughly enjoying themselves the entire time. All while debating which house the two of them would be in.

———

The debate ended when Kara had called them during her lunch break at CatCo, and proceeded to settle the matter for them. They had decided to Face Time with her, and each gave her detailed explanations as to why the other would be in _Gryffindor_ or _Ravenclaw_ , respectively.

"Well, I have to agree with Maggie, Alex. I mean, you would fit perfectly in both houses. But I whole heartedly agree that _Ravenclaw_ would suit you the best in the end. You do know how _super_ smart you are, right?" she had laughed and looked all too pleased with herself, at that use of the word _Super_. Making both her sister and her sister's girlfriend snort and roll their eyes, in amusement and exasperation, at the adorkable puppy/superhero.

"See? Told you Danvers! _You_ are a _Ravenclaw_." said Maggie triumphantly, grinning like the _Cheshire cat_ , also looking much, much to pleased her with herself. "Ohh, be still my beating heart." she put one hand to her chest, the other against her forehead, as she fell back on to the couch cushions, pretending to swoon.

Alex shook her head laughing, as Kara joined in. Both girls greatly amused by the detective's overly dramatic response. 

"Okay, but what about Maggie?" Alex asked her sister, now genuinely curious as to where Kara would place Maggie.

"Gryffindor." was Kara's almost too quick, response. 

Maggie excitedly jumped up off the couch and proceeded to do a victory dance around the coffee table. "Oh yeah, baby!! Maggie Sawyer is a lion. Eat your heart out - other...people and hear me roar. Because I'm a freakin _GRYFFINDOR_."

Alex had turned the phone around so Kara could watch Maggie's reaction. Both of them simultaneously bursting into hysterical laughter. While Maggie just continued dancing around happily.

Alex was laughing so hard, she had started to cry. While Kara had to sit down before she fell down. Although she sobered up pretty quickly, when thanks to her super hearing, she knew Snapper was headed her way, and would be arriving within the next 3 minutes.

Maggie finally calmed down when she heard Kara tell Alex she needed to get back to work. "See you later little Danvers." said Maggie, waving as she sat back down next to Alex on the couch. 

Kara waved as she muttered, "Here comes a _Slytherin_ in the form of my boss." It wasn't until Alex cracked up again, with Maggie joining in, that Kara realized what she had said, eyes wide. "Did I say that out loud? Oops. Gotta go. Love you Alex, bye Maggie. See you both soon." before quickly ending the Face Time.

"Your sister is quite the character, babe." said Maggie, as she cuddled into Alex's side, wanting to snuggle with her favorite _Ravenclaw Nerd_.

Alex nodded, smiling as she put her phone down on the arm rest and wrapped her arms around Maggie, pulling her even closer. "That she is, my silly _dancing Gryffindor_. That she is." 

Maggie looked up at her grinning, before giving her a quick kiss. That turned into many more kisses, leaving them both smiling.

———

Maggie was outside Alex's apartment door, not 20 minutes later, knocking 3 times in quick succession. The door all but flew open seconds later. The sight that greeted Maggie, broke her heart. The sight of her _strong, brilliant, tough, sweet_ girlfriend, in her pajamas, blanket wrapped around her shoulders and eyes red from crying.

"Oh my gorgeous girl." said Maggie quietly as she quickly stepped inside the apartment, closing and locking the door behind her. Before turning to face Alex again. She held her arms out and Alex all but threw herself into them. Once again letting the tears she had valiantly been holding back, spring forth and a sob escape her throat. 

Maggie just wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, holding her close and rubbing her back with one hand. She wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what she could or should say. Because she knew that it wouldn't make much of difference at the moment. So instead she just stood there with Alex in her arms. Showing her that she wasn't going anywhere. Showing her that she would always be there for her.

It took a little while, but eventually Alex pulled back slightly. Her tears had subsided, but her breathing was still uneven and she started to hiccup. Which brought a small smile to Maggie's face. She reached up with both hands and gently wiped a few stray tears from Alex's cheeks.

"Can...can we umm...can we stay out here and watch a movie?" whispered Alex, not looking at Maggie, but rather down at her hands, which were fidgeting with the blanket she still had wrapped around her shoulders. "Please? I don't...I don't want to go back to bed." she took another shuddering breath.

Maggie took hold of her hands, waiting for Alex to finally look up. Which she did just a few moments later, before quietly saying, "Of course we can baby. We can cuddle on the couch and watch as many movies as you want."

Alex nodded and allowed herself to smile just a little. 

They ended up watching _Fried Green Tomatoes_ while comfortably snuggled together on the couch, under a blanket. They spent pretty much the whole day like that. 

While the movie was playing, Alex looked up at her girlfriend. Feeling strangely nervous to ask what she was about to ask. But she wasn't exactly sure why she was nervous. She knew that Maggie wouldn't say no.

Maggie noticed Alex looking at her and said, "I know you love my dimples, but I mean..." she trailed off as Alex smiled shaking her head.

"Maggie, umm..." Alex paused, still unsure if she should even ask the question that was on her mind.

Maggie just waited, head tilted.

"Will you umm, will you come with me the next...next time we get a lead on where my d-dad is?" Alex finally managed to stutter out, biting her bottom lip anxiously. She looked everywhere but at her girlfriend. Until Maggie took her face in both her hands.

"Of course I will. I promise to be there right by your side the entire time. And I promise that we will find Jeremiah, Alex. We'll bring him back home." said Maggie confidently, gently pulling Alex's bottom lip from between her teeth with her thumb.

Alex nodded, her mouth opening and closing several times, unable to find the words to express her gratitude. In the end she settled on just two words, as tears once again stared to flow down her cheeks. "Thank you."

Maggie nodded and whispered, "You're welcome."

Alex snuggled back into her side and before she was able to stop herself asked in a small voice, "You promise?"

Maggie pulled her closer, arms tightening around her. "I promise, Alex. I promise."

———

3 months later, while out finishing up at a crime scene that involved no aliens for once, Winn spoke over the comms, saying something that was going to change their lives. Maggie was standing with Alex and Kara, who was wearing her _Supergirl_ suit, just talking, when she noticed them both tense up.

"Ka-Kara, did Winn ju-just..." Alex started, unable to finish.

Kara nodded, eyes wide, mouth hanging slightly open. "Jeremiah." said Kara at Maggie's confused and concerned expression. "They have his location. Some DEO Agents are already on the way."

Maggie's eyed widened at that, and she turned to Alex who in turn was looking at her. She grabbed Alex's hand and nodded at the unspoken question.

"You two go. I'll meet you there after checking to make sure it's not some sort of set up. _Go! Now!_ said Kara urgently and forcefully, before taking off into the air. 

Maggie quickly pulled Alex with her to her squad car, opening the passenger door for her before running round to the driver side and getting in. Her phone buzzed with a text from Kara with the location. 

She flipped on the lights and the siren and sped off in the direction of Alex's dad. 

———

Just as she had promised Alex 3 months earlier, they did indeed find Jeremiah. Alive and well and unbelievably happy to see his daughters again. 

Just as she had promised 3 months earlier, Maggie was at Alex's side the entire time. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face or the tears that spilled from her eyes watching the reunion. 

Her smile only grew when Alex so proudly introduced her to her dad as, "The most beautiful and incredible woman, NCPD Detective, best friend and my girlfriend, Maggie Sawyer."

More tears spilled over when Jeremiah had hugged her and whispered, "Thank you." Thank you for making his daughter so happy. Thank you for helping her find and rescue him. Thank you for being there for Alex, when he couldn't be. Thank you for helping her figure out who she is. Thank you for everything.

Maggie could only return the hug with nod and watery smile. Before Alex took her hand once again.

———

A few days later after the Danvers family was all finally reunited, which included a very emotional Eliza. Alex showed up at Maggie's apartment with flowers and a card in her hand.

Maggie let her in and Alex handed the flowers to her. Maggie smiled, quickly shutting the door, before taking the beautiful flowers. She held them to her face and breathed in their smell. 

"These are beautiful. But what's the occasion?" she asked.

Alex just gave her a soft almost bashful smile and handed her the card. Maggie opened it and tears immediately flooded her eyes, as she read the 3 simple words that Alex had written -

 _A Promise Kept_.

**Author's Note:**

> today's marks 1 year since Alan Rickman (Professor Severus Snape in the HP films) passed away. which is why I included so much Harry Potter - stuff.
> 
> thank you for reading! hope you liked it.


End file.
